Krader
- 2= }} |-| Drawing= |-| ▾= - Electrocuted▾= - 2= }} }} Clothing Ice cream= |-| Papers= |-| Helmet= |-| |-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-||appear= Coconapple |tribe= Cragsters |gender= Male |color= Two different shades of grey Gold highlights Black |features= Large hand Thick eyebrows |likes= Cookironis"Cookironi (episode)" Rockball/Mixelball"Rockball (episode)" Dancing"Electrorock" Teslo"Electrorock""Hot Lava Shower" Vulk"Hot Lava Shower" BBQs"Murp (episode)" |dislikes= Nixels Being burnt"Hot Lava Shower" Murping |quote= "Wait! Wait! Big, big rainbow cubit top mixel mountain! We hit rainbow cubit, big old cubit rain beautiful colors of cubits! Big, big rainbow cubit save Mixel Land, big, big time!" |position= Leader Miner |voice=David P. Smith|Color = Gray|game = Haymaker (default) Dig Dig (level 5) Spinning Fist (level 10)|last = A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig |names=Cragster Compadre (Flain) The Rock SmasherFile:I found the Tunnel digging race.jpg Fella (Vulk) Guy(Vulk)}} Krader is a Cragster Mixel. Description Personality Krader is as tough as his element. Despite his strength, he is not the brightest Mixel around, like his other Cragster brethren. However, he has a cunning streak that can be activated at the right moments. He is also unfortunately very prone to getting angry. Physical Appearance Krader is mainly grey in color. He has a squared head with an eye on each side. He has a dark grey tapering body, that houses two small black legs. His feet are black and wide at the ends, with gold triangular decorations at the toe. His arms are located on his head. His left arm is small and grey, which tapers out into a grey pincer hand. His right arm is a giant grey robot-like arm with a segment at the elbow, a black hand, and three grey fingers with segments at the knuckles. His mouth is very large and has a pair of buck teeth that stick out downwards. On the top of his head are four rocky decorations, two black eyebrow-like ones, a gold one in the center and a light grey one near the back. He also has a gold triangular stone on his back. Ability Origin Krader has a large left fist, which is very powerful, and very useful for knocking out Nixels. His fist can act as a drill when spun, so he can quickly burrow with it. Calling All Mixels * Haymaker: Smack a group of enemies with a devastating punch. * Dig Dig: Quickly travel to a new location by tunneling underground. * Spinning Fist: Move toward a target while spinning and hitting nearby enemies with your giant fist. Biography Early life Little is known about Krader's early life. However, he managed to become the leader of the Cragsters at some point. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") He and Shuff were once bowled over by the Seismo & Zorch Mix. ("Coconapple") Flain had once given him the last Cookironi. When he realized it was the last one, he quickly burrowed underground to eat it, though Zorch quickly snatched it away. It passed hands a few times, finally ending in Zaptor's, Krader and the other Cragsters Maxed to get it back, having to face off against the Electroids Max and Infernites Max. The Cookironi is eventually broken in the confusion, but they find a Nixel with a box of them to himself, and they all give chase. ("Cookironi") While going to the bathroom, he managed to get his rear burned from his toilet being superheated from a lava clog. He headed to Vulk to complain, but was later made up for it by being given ice cream. ("Hot Lava Shower") He decided once that he was the greatest "dig-dig", though Seismo and Shuff said otherwise, causing him to suggest they have a Digging contest. He accidentally digs too far, and ends up in the Mountain City, where the Electroids grab him to use as part of a ritual for the Electroid Annual Dance Party. After some confusion is cleared up, the Cragsters join the Electroids in the party, and end up Maxing to compete in a dance contest. ("Electrorock") He and Flain were once on the side of a river, the other side containing a party that he wanted to go to, where he eventually got upset to the point of crying. After Flain suggested Mixing, he grew nervous because it did not always work, but he went with him anyways. They ended up creating a Murp on their first try, but their second attempt made a Mix that literally ended up crashing the party. ("Murp") Shuff ended up enlisting his help to get a Teddy Butterfly from Zorch. He came up with idea for them to hide underground and pop up to grab Zorch, but he managed to outdo them. The three then ended up Maxing, creating a boulder that rolled over Zorch and let them retrieve the package. ("Mailman") During a game of Rockball, Flain decided to join him. Despite laughing off the notion, he ended up letting Flain be on his team, only to grow annoyed by his playing style. After Flain accidentally lit the rock on fire, the two of them ended up creating the game of Mixelball. ("Rockball") He and his Cragster brothers came across three rocks and broke one each. They decided to Max to break a larger and harder boulder. ("Cragsters MAX!") When Volectro managed to get his Zap Zaps in his Rocks, he was first upset, but then found the combination delicious, so the two of them Mixed to create a stand to sell the newly created Rock Pops. They enticed Gobba with free samples to help lure him away from Slumbo and Vulk's Bar-B-Cubes stand, but in the process, managed to feed him so many free samples that he ended up too full to buy anything. ("Bar-B-Cubes") He, along with Flain, Slumbo, Flurr, Jawg, and Kraw, once went Snowboarding together, with him and Flain teaming up. However, they end up Murping, which causes them to fall through the halfpipe and freeze themselves. ("Snow Half-Pipe") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Search for the Rainbow Cubits During the annual Mix Festival, he ended up going with the remaining leaders on a Hamlogna sandwich run, which ended up saving him from being nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, yet also forced him to save the others. He ended up bringing up the giant rainbow cubit on Mixel Mountain, and Mixed with Kraw to defeat an attacking Nixel swarm. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Further adventures Krader was one of almost all of the Mixels who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by King Nixel. He Maxed with his branch of the Cragsters in order to defeat him, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"But sometime work, sometime no."'' - Krader, Murp *''"Mmmm... so good. Me want another."'' - Krader, Cookironi *''" Yeah! You burnt my south!"'' - Krader, Hot Lava Shower *''"Yeah, yeah! Ice cream does make everything better!"'' - Krader, Hot Lava Shower *''"Get under it, GET UNDER IT!"'' - Krader, Rockball *''"New game, Mixelball!"'' - Krader and Flain, Rockball Set Information |code= ST7ON6GA1M}} Krader was released as one of the Series 1 Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41503 and he contains 66 pieces. The set includes a Nixel. 41503 Krader can be combined with 41504 Seismo and 41505 Shuff to create the Cragsters Max. LEGO Shop product description Smash holes through rock with the wrecking ball fist of KRADER! The Cragsters are a tribe of serious, hardworking miners who live in the many tunnels and caverns they have dug deep under the surface of the world. Super-strong KRADER is tough guy, has a short fuse and is as close to a leader as the Cragsters have. With a rotating torso and a massive hand that folds into a demolition ball, KRADER can bulldoze through rock and dig deep pits to trap Nixels. *''Features rotating upper body, wrecking ball fist and poseable joints'' *''Collect all three Mixels in the Cragsters tribe to build the super Mixel tribe combo'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixel characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 2” (7cm) tall'' Sidebar description Dig traps for Nixels using the wrecking ball fist of KRADER, one of three industrious Cragsters in LEGO® Mixels™ Series 1! In-Booklet code Krader's in-booklet code for Calling All Mixels is ST7ON6GA1M, which is StrongArm when decoded. Background Information *He is first in line standing on the "Mixels" logo during season one. Trivia * He is the leader of the Cragsters thanks to his no-nonsense personality.Mixels | Play Games, Watch Videos and Get Downloads | Cartoon Network * He digs by rotating his hand like a drill. *He is seen being injured the most out all of the Mixels: his buttocks were once burnt by a heated toilet that he was about to use,"Hot Lava Shower" the Electroids once took Krader and constantly electrocuted him,"Electrorock" and he once Murped with Flain, and then uncontrollably burnt himself while Murping."Murp (episode) The same Murp also caused him to burn a hole through their snow half-pipe and freeze himself.Snow Half Pipe *Like Lunk, in the show, he is seen with buck teeth, while in his LEGO model he has "normal" teeth. *He is similar to Kramm, due to their large hands being similar in LEGO, they are both leaders with names that start with the three letters "K", "R", and "A", and they both have something to do with rock, where Kramm has rocky feet and Krader is based off stone. Even more evidence is below, stating he may be based off a crane, as Kramm is also based off some sort of construction tool or vehicle. He is also similar to Kamzo and Kuffs. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Krader's name is a misspelling of the word "crater". He might be based on a crane as he has a large arm and can spin around; shown in his LEGO set. His name is also similar to Cragger's from Legends of Chima, another LEGO theme. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Krader's voice is provided by David P. Smith; one of the creators of the show. Krader's voice is low and raspy. Real-life history Reveals On December 23, 2013, Krader first appeared with the rest of Series 1 in a retailer's catalog.http://www.bzpower.com/story.php?ID=6327 Krader appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2014.http://brickset.com/article/9818/london-toy-fair-reporthttp://www.bzpower.com/story.php?ID=6431 Content Krader debuted in the TV series on February 12, 2014 in Coconapple, while his LEGO set officially became available on March 1 with the rest of Series 1. Krader also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Mixels, released on March 4, 2014 for iOS and April 2, 2014 for Android. Gallery Appearances Sources and References External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Cragsters Max instructions on LEGO.com |-|Characters= |-|Cragsters= |-|Series 1= Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Nixel Included Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Earth Category:Rotating Heads Category:Prominent Eyebrows Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Deep voices Category:Four teeth Category:Overbite Category:Elemental arms Category:Elemental Hands Category:Mixels With Large Hands Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Moving Fingers Category:Three fingers Category:Jointed Feet Category:One toe Category:Aggressive Mixels Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Circular Mixels Category:Mixels who like to dance Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Strong Mixels Category:Talkative Mixels Category:Big heads Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Articulated eyes Category:Characters voiced by David P. Smith Category:Two Legs